Something Dark
by Ironic-Sarcasm
Summary: Kuiji gets feelings for the new girl and learns the truth about his mother from his abusive older brother, Krad. [OCxOC SatoxRisa DaixRiku] AU Discontinued
1. The Begining

Wow, this is my first "Other Character" fan fiction on this site. It might be a little awkward, but I'll get the kinks out of it once I get used to writing.

Anyway, a web to show you what I'm talking about

Dark – Dai's best friend

Krad – Satoshi and Dark's enemy.

Kuiji – Krad's little brother

Katie – Transfer student from Ireland

Grades:

12 – Dark and Krad

11 - Katie Daisuke and Kuiji

Most likely, I'll even say all of this stuff in this chapter.

Rating: Teen

Genre: Romance/Angst

Author: Phantom-Thief-Kate

**Disclaimer-**_ I do NOT own D.N.Angel, Yukiru Sugisaki does. But I do own Katie McLaine and Kuiji Hikari._

_Something Dark_

The Beginning

Daisuke Niwa sat in his seat by the window. He sighed heavily as he watched the clouds pass by the chemistry room's pane. Everything here was starting to get repetitious. Day in and Day out, Daisuke went to school and came home. Usually, the most out-of-the-ordinary thing that would happen would be that Dark Mousy would steal another piece of art, with Daisuke by his side.

But that happened at the most once a week, whenever Dark got bored.

Dark Mousy was in twelfth grade and he always led an exciting life. Everyday, he would go out with his buddies and go to the arcade, the park, the mall, and sometimes fairs. He was also a world-renowned art thief, but nobody in school knew that. They knew him as Saburouta Gondawara, or Sabu. Dark had lived with Daisuke almost his whole life, without a place to go in the world.

"Niwa, since you're paying _so much attention_, will you please tell me what you get when you: mix these two chemicals?" A deep voice broke Daisuke's train of thought. He looked out of his daze and at the two clear chemicals in front of the teacher.

"More rubbing alcohol," Daisuke replied, knowing the substances at once. "The one on the left is rubbing alcohol and the one on the right is water."

The middle-aged teacher gave him a disgruntled scowl. "Correct."

Every teacher thought Daisuke would day-dream during school hours, but it wasn't true. He was paying attention…subconsciously. He knew what was going on in class and with some help from his friend, Satoshi Hiwatari; Daisuke was able to pass every class with a very decent grade. Dark on the other hand… loved to goof around and not do work.

"Okay, class, settle down, I'll be right back." Tsudanda-sensei assured as he walked out the door.

"Good call back there, Daisuke." His friend Takeshi Saehara said from behind him. "You looked so totally out of it. I thought you were dead."

Daisuke chuckled nervously. "Eh, it's no big." He said, turning around in his stool to face his companion.

"Well, I know who's been out of it all day." Takeshi rolled his eyes and looked at his partner. "Kuiji hasn't said a word all day. He's like a zombie."

Daisuke looked closely at his other friend and studied his features.

Kuiji Hikari had a mix between brown and blonde hair which was spiky as usually. It look just like his brother, Krad's, only without the pony-tail length of hair. His eyes were a deep hazel, which were currently vacant. He had a cross earring dangling from his left ear that hovered just above his shoulder. His uniform was wrinkled and messed up, but it looked good on him. He had the buttons wrong as well, and the top one was unbuttoned. Hanging from his neck, was a silver Celtic cross clinging to a black strand of cloth wire.

A person, at first glance, would believe he was a very religious person, but in fact, he wasn't. He was the complete opposite. At a young age, he found he enjoyed the shape of a cross, or a crucifix, but he refused to partake in any religion.

He finally blinked.

"He's alive!" Masahiro yet another one of Daisuke's friends, cried joyously.

"I don't think he's dead, Masahiro." Daisuke said.

"Well, he ought to be for all we know. He hasn't said even a 'hi'." Takeshi folded his arms.

"Did he do it again?" a new voice interrupted. Daisuke turned to face his chemistry partner, Satoshi, who was now facing Kuiji.

Kuiji made the first actually living movement all day (aside form switching classes) as he nodded in Satoshi's direction.

The three other boys watched them, perplexed, at the sudden question. After the confirmation, Satoshi turn back in his seat, and started sketching again in the sketch book in front of him.

Daisuke knew that the two were relatives in some way, he just wasn't sure how. Satoshi's last name used to be Kuiji's surname as well, but when he was adopted, he changed it to Hiwatari. Maybe they were cousins. Heck, for all Daisuke knew, they could be brothers.

"Do what again?" Masahiro asked.

Kuiji shook his head and muttered something incomprehensible. It might have been "nothing".

"'He'?" Daisuke asked in concern for his buddy.

Unfortunately, he was unable to hear who 'he' was. The teacher walked in with a girl who was completely out of uniform.

"Class, quiet down." The teacher ordered. "This is your new classmate, Katie McLaine. She just moved to Japan from Ireland."

Her flaming red, curly hair was vivid among the sea of Asians, aside from Daisuke who had equally vivid hair. She smiled brightly, showing off perfect teeth, closing her bright green eyes. She wore a light green tee-shirt with a dark shamrock on the left shoulder, dark blue jeans, and white American skater shoes. "Hello!" she said in a heavy accent, but still in perfect Japanese.

"You may take your seat behind Kuiji, in the fourth row." The teacher instructed, pointing to her seat.

"Thank you." She said as she sat behind the said student.

The class went on with an experiment that related nothing to what they were currently learning about. The experiment included tape and static electricity.

After class there was ten minutes free time where the students were free to talk as long as they weren't too loud.

A swarm of people surrounded the table Katie was sitting and asked her a truck load of questions.

"Is Ireland really as green as the pictures?"

"It's even greener." She responded.

"You're accent of so-o-o cool!"

"Thank you!" she said with a bright grin.

"How long have you lived there?"

"Most of my life, my parents travel a lot." She replied.

"Say something in Irish!"

"They speak English, dimbo!"

"But isn't that what they speak in Europe? …OW! Don't hit me!" Risa cried as her sister, Riku, hit her across the head.

Daisuke, Takeshi, and Masahiro watched as the Harada twins fought. Daisuke knew Risa was dense, but he didn't know she was THAT thick!

Takeshi ignored the giggling girls behind him and looked at Kuiji.

"I bet you think she's cute, don't you?" Takeshi said slyly. "You have a thing for red-heads. Remember when you kept on flirting with Riku and Daisuke almost beat the shit outta you?"

Kuiji didn't respond. Takeshi was not discouraged.

"I bet you think she's smokin' in that tight shirt. It shows of everything. I, myself, like her—" The rest of his sentence was muffled as Masahiro pushed Takeshi's head into the hard, black, chem table.

"Don't talk like that! This fan fiction is only rated T! Not M!" Masahiro shouted.

How did you guys like this? It's going to be pretty good soon though.

Let me tell you how I came up with the idea.

Krad was driving in a car and he had a boy sitting next to him. He was shouting something that I won't say because of spoilers, and when I woke up, I thought about it and decided to make this!

YAY ME!

Phantom-Thief-Kate

幻影盗人メリー

メリーサン

(Katie-chan)

-DNA&FMA&HP Fanatic 4Eva


	2. I’m Fine but I’m Not

**Disclaimer-**_ I do NOT own D.N.Angel, Yukiru Sugisaki does. But I do own Story Shindo and Twilight._

_Something Dark_

I'm Fine but I'm Not

The bell rang shortly after their conversation on the new student and everyone filed out of the classroom, heading for lunch.

"Hikari-kun, may I you for a moment?" the teacher asked as he passed the front desk.

Kuiji nodded and paused at his desk.

"I'm going to ask a favor of you." He said, glancing past Kuiji at someone else. "I'm going to ask if you will allow Katie to shadow you for today."

Kuiji blinked blankly. "Shadow?" he repeated blandly.

"You know, follow you around. She doesn't have her schedule yet, so she doesn't know where to go."

Kuiji looked over his shoulder at the red-head who was gathering up her things and slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"I would have asked one of the Harada twins, but they were arguing a lot today and I don't want to scare her. You seem the most collected today anyway."

Kuiji only heard half of what he said. His ribs were starting to hurt him once more. He flinched and nodded to the teacher. Thankfully, he didn't notice.

"Thank you Hikari-kun."

Kuiji looked over his shoulder and beckoned to Katie. She quickly made her way over to him and sighed.

"Today is going by pretty quick, don't you think?" she asked in her odd accent.

"Not fast enough." Kuiji muttered as he brushed his right hand over his left ribs. He knew they were broken from the 'accident' were his older brother, Krad, had pushed him down the steps yesterday.

"Sensei called you 'Kuiji', right?" she asked.

He nodded in return.

"Sounds kinda like Digimon." She laughed. Kuiji didn't find it amusing. He never really liked that show. It was too much like Pokèmon, only with talking creatures and Pokèmon never ended.

"Where are we going, Kuiji?" she asked. Did this girl never shut up?

"Lunch," he answered with one word.

"Wow, why so talkative?" the brunette heard her mutter.

"He's been quiet all day, don't mind him." Takeshi jumped behind Kuiji, but Kuiji didn't so much as flinch.

"Don't mind him either." Daisuke said, coming in from the front.

"Yeah," Masahiro agreed from Daisuke's side, "Takeshi's obnoxious."

"I can tell." She said with a straight face. "I heard his comment in class."

Takeshi's face fell instantly. Suddenly, he was knocked on the floor with a puffy cheek.

"That's what you get for not respecting women!" Katie yelled, her knuckles as red as the latter's cheek.

"Whoah…." Daisuke and Masahiro stared in awe at the site.

"You're DEFINATLY coming to lunch with us." Masahiro exclaimed.

Daisuke chuckled. "If you want to anyway; we're going to the ramen place down the street." He turned to his silent friend. "You're still coming, right Kuiji?"

Kuiji nodded.

Katie glanced around the circle of boys (Takeshi was standing next to Masahiro, rubbing his cheek). "Sure I'd like to go." She agreed.

Katie looked at the boy that was her guide and pointed with her thumb in his direction. "He's not much of a talker is he?"

The boys scratched the backs of their heads. "Actually," Daisuke started, "He's really talkative. We don't know what's going on with him."

Katie quirked her head to the side and looked at him intently. "Are you okay, Kuiji-san?"

"Yeah." He nodded. She didn't have a right to ask him that. Did she already think of him fondly?

"Are we going yet?" a curious and yet, cold voice asked from behind Katie, making her jump. Kuiji stepped aside to let his cousin around him.

"That's what I'd like to know, Satoshi." Kuiji muttered.

"Break ends in an hour," Takeshi grumbled, "Where are those damn girls?"

"Oh, hush Saehara." Riku grumbled as she and her twin entered the group.

"Yeah, an hour may not seem long, but it is." Risa agreed.

Daisuke grinned, "Then what are we waiting for?"

At the Ramen Hall, everyone sat as stools, bent over their soup. Takeshi was slurping loudly, Satoshi was in his quiet world, only talking when spoken to, Riku and Risa conversed with Katie about her life in Ireland, Daisuke was chatting to his friends while quiet Kuiji sat in silence with Daisuke to his right and Satoshi to his left.

Kuiji ate, unable to talk. It was getting hard for him to breathe in his condition. He took a deep breath and cringed. Suddenly, someone bumped into him. Hard.

His torso thrust into the table in front of him and he spit out the soup in his mouth all over the table. He coughed and wheezed.

"Oops, sorry Little Bro." said a very familiar voice. Kuiji ignored Krad as he caressed his ribs with his arms. It hurt so much! He couldn't breathe at all!

"Are you okay?" Daisuke asked from his right. Kuiji nodded as he stood up. He ran, still holding his ribs.

He pushed through the door to the men's restroom and into a stall, locking it. He sat on the toilet and leaned back on the porcelain. Lifting his shirt, he examined his ribcage. It may have been black-er and blue-er then before, the thought. He cringed again as he felt a pain sear through it as he pulled down his shirt.

"Kuiji, it's me." Satoshi said; concern throughout his voice from outside of the stall. "What happened?"

"Is there anyone with you?" his voice was raspy.

"No."

With difficulty, Kuiji lifted a leg and kicked the door open. He used the sides of the stall to ease himself up; pain going stabbed him like a knife as he did so, and fell forward into his cousin.

Satoshi caught him and helped him stand straight. "What did he do?" he asked seriously.

Kuiji lifted his shirt, exposing the bruised ribs. "He 'accidentally' pushed me down the stairs."

The hurt boy blinked back tears of pain as he coughed again, holding his left ribs. "You should see a doctor."

"I know, but I can't," he rasped. "I just can't. Scho—"

"Forget about school, this is a very serious injury." Satoshi growled. "Since your mother died, you haven't cared for yourself at all! Krad takes advantage of that and hurts you!"

"Yeah, and since Rio died, you just haven't cared at all, did you?" Kuiji retaliated. "You're cold to everyone who isn't important. You just—" He bent over double, gasping for more, much needed air. He leaned against the metal in between the stalls and slid to the floor.

"Kuiji…." Satoshi looked away.

Unexpectedly, the door to the room flew open, and there stood the flaring red-head of a foreign student. "Kuiji, are you alright, that boy seemed to really hurt you and—" she froze as she looked at Kuiji's form at the floor.

"Oh, God." She gasped in English and rushed over to him. She lifted his arms gently and then his shirt to examine what type of wound he had. "You idiot." She said in Japanese. "Didn't you see a doctor about this?" she looked up at the glaring boy.

"What… do you… think you're doing?" he panted.

"This wound was before that boy hit you, why didn't you see a doctor?" she demanded.

"Because—" The door flew open and the other boys tumbled in.

"McLaine-san you're not supposed to be—" Daisuke stared then stopped at the site. "What happened Kuiji?"

Kuiji flinched as he brought down his shirt heavily. He stood up; trying to look fine, but the pain was too much.

Takeshi cursed as he rushed over to his friend. "Kuiji, what are you thinking? We have to get you to a doctor!"

"I'm _fine_." He said boldly. He voice broke and was unconvincing.

"Broken ribs are NOT fine, Kuiji." Satoshi said.

"I-I…" he was unable to speak. The pain was way too much. His eyes went in and out of focus. He fell and blacked out.

YAY! Chapter two, done!

Now we know Kuiji's personality a little more. He's a really great character!

Phantom-Thief-Kate

幻影盗人メリー

メリーサン

(Katie-chan)

-DNA&FMA&HP Fanatic 4Eva


	3. Who Hurt Him

**Disclaimer-**_ I do NOT own D.N.Angel, Yukiru Sugisaki does. But I do own Story Shindo and Twilight._

_Something Dark_

Who Hurt Him

Kuiji Hikari awoke with a face staring down at him. It was the face of his older brother. A hansom boy with long, spiky blonde hair and brilliant gold eyes. The smooth face was currently in an evil grin. Above him was a bright florescent light. Like the ones in schools or libraries or other public places. But not like the ones in the Ramen hall they were at before Kuiji passed out.

"Hello Brother." Kuiji said. He noticed his voice was almost gone.

"How are you feeling, Kuiji?"

He hesitated. "Where am I?" Kuiji asked in return.

"The hospital," Krad stood straight, with that smirk plastered on his face. "Cousin Satoshi tried to tell the doctors what happened, but only got in the way. Little prat almost put me in jail."

Kuiji took a sharp intake of breath. "You didn't use magic on him, did you?" he said quickly, his voice was barely heard.

"What else was I supposed to do to shut him up?" Krad said casually. He acted as if he sat Satoshi down and had a pleasant chat about tea with him.

"I'm sorry, I told him not to get involved." Kuiji looked away from his towering brother.

"He's just stubborn. Just like his mother."

Kuiji winced from pain, but of another kind. When he had known Rio, his aunt, he was quite fond of her. He didn't like when people spoke ill of her. Kuiji did now understand how Krad could dislike Rio; she was kind, caring, and lovely. Kuiji would never understand what Krad had against Rio Hikari.

In fact, Kuiji didn't understand Krad. Period.

He spent his whole life with the boy, and didn't know him at all. Brother? He didn't think so. But Kuiji was destined to call the boy he shared a mother with. The boy he knew his entire life. The one who "cared" for him after his mother passed four years previous.

That was bullshit.

"What did you do to Satoshi?" Kuiji asked.

"Oh, he just took a nap. He's behind the curtains." Krad nodded toward the curtains to Kuiji's right. Behind them, he could see the outline of a bed and Satoshi's silhouette breathing carefully.

"He's blood sugar dropped rapidly according to the doctors. They gave him some sugar to keep him stable." Krad's smirk widened. "He'll be out by tonight."

"What did you tell the doctors?" the younger Hikari inquired.

"You fell. Simple. Yet, very affective to the naïve doctors. They said they'll keep you in here for a few days and you should be fine."

"I hate hospitals." Kuiji closed his eyes. A flash from the past entered his vision.

"As do I," Krad snarled. "The stench and people; it's so filthy."

"Not what I was talking about." Kuiji felt a warm trickle of water stream down his left cheek.

"Ah, Mother." Krad understood. He heard Krad walking. It sounded as if he were walking away, somewhere around the bed maybe. "She died in one of these places."

Kuiji nodded grudgingly. He hated remembering that day… that time… that hour. The last hour his mother had been alive.

Krad's slightly crooked smile had left his face. Kuiji watched him for any sign of a punishment coming on. He blinked remembering the time Krad punched him just for 'staring' at him while Kuiji was just re-experiencing a fairly good memory with his mother.

Kuiji looked away.

"Your _friends_," Krad spat the word, "Are coming. Don't tell them what happened between me and Satoshi." And Krad literally vanished.

No sooner had he disappeared had the door opened. Kuiji was glad that the curtains for Satoshi's bed were drawn shut.

Daisuke and Riku were the first to enter with their fingers intertwined into each others. Riku brought balloons and Daisuke was carrying a bag of candy.

Takeshi followed with Masahiro. The two were arguing over nonsense and Kuiji knew better to ignore it.

Behind them, the new girl whose name Kuiji had already forgotten was chatting animatedly with Risa. They were talking about someone… that someone was always getting hurt.

"Don't worry about him, really, Katie-chan." Risa continued "He's saying he's such a klutz, but Daisuke is too and Daisuke never gets as many injuries as him."

The red-head still looked worried. "Okay…" she said, obviously unsure.

Daisuke, Riku, Takeshi, and Masahiro blocked Kuiji's view of his last visitor. Kuiji looked up at them all with the same blank stare on his face as he had the day he had come to school with three broken ribs.

"Hello," he murmured a greeting.

"Are you feeling any better?" Riku asked, trying the balloons to the bar behind his bed.

"I guess." He said in the same small voice. He didn't like attention. Not right now anyway.

The old Kuiji was very different. The old Kuiji was talkative. The old Kuiji loved attention. The old Kuiji stood up to anyone and kicked their asses without a second thought. The old Kuiji never had a sorry thought in his mind, not even after his father left and his mother passed away. Kuiji was still happy.

It was two years ago that Krad started hurting him. Then he became distant.

Kuiji missed his old self.

"You scared the shit outta us man," Takeshi said. "When you fainted, Masahiro here thought you wouldn't wake up." Takeshi accused, pointing to his blond friend,

"You idiot," Masahiro punched his arm. "You were the one panicking about him being dead."

He began to run around in a small circle, his hands on the side of his face in mockery of the situation, "'Oh my God! He's dead! What are we gonna do?!'" Masahiro calmed down as soon as he heard a grunt from behind the curtain his back was facing.

"Oops, I didn't notice you had a room mate Kuiji." He said softly. "Looks fast asleep…." He added.

"Just quiet down, I don't want him waking up." Kuiji advised.

"When did you wake up?" Katie asked in her strong Irish accent.

"An hour or too ago. My brother was in here to keep me company." He said, looking at his white sheets. They were _too_ white.

"Does it still hurt?" Risa asked.

"Not really. I think they drugged me with pain killers." He looked up and behind the group he could see a taller member. The boy was staring at him with blank, violet eyes. His hair was just the same dark shade of purple as his eyes and his bangs fell just below his eyes. (A/N: His hair looked like the time Dark was on a date with Risa at Azumano Joyland in the manga volumes 10 and 11)

"Daisuke, can I speak to you for a moment?" he requested quietly.

Daisuke had a slight look of annoyance on his features, but obeyed the demand.

They walked out of the room.

Kuiji had an idea of where this was leading. The boy was, after all Dark Mousy and was also the enemy of Kuiji's own brother.

"I wonder why Sabu wants to talk to Daisuke…." Risa wondered out loud.

"It's maybe about cheating on homework, after all, Daisuke is smarter then Sabu. Sabu even admitted it." Riku scowled. Riku, for some strange reason, hated Dark/Sabu. Kuiji knew she hated Dark because he stole beautiful works of art, but Sabu was a 'normal' kid.

Outside in the hall, 'Sabu' had pulled Daisuke down the hall into an empty room. He rounded on him with a glare.

"Why didn't you tell me we were visiting _him_?" Dark demanded.

"I didn't think you _cared_!" Daisuke gave Dark the same glare. "After all, you don't care that I am his _friend_."

"I don't care that you're friends with him, Daisuke, but why did you have to drag me along to see him?"

Daisuke sighed. "Because I wanted you to see what happened to him."

"Yeah, he got into an accident, so what?" Dark said sharply.

"People think I'm oblivious to the obvious, but, Dark, they're wrong." Daisuke muttered, looking away from his friend. "It's them who are oblivious. Someone hurt him, Kuiji isn't that clumsy."

"And who do you think hurt him?" Dark said his face softening as he saw the expression on Daisuke's face.

_Cliffhanger! YAY! I love these things._

_Anyway, tell me if I should stop this fan fiction. Tell me if you hate it._

_Tell me if you guys have any ideas, if they're good, I'll fit them in! And, of course, say that you gave me the idea._

_LYL_

Phantom-Thief-Kate

幻影盗人メリー

メリーサン

(Katie-chan)

-DNA&FMA&HP Fanatic 4Eva


	4. Flight

**Disclaimer-**_ I do NOT own D.N.Angel, Yukiru Sugisaki does. But I do own Story Shindo and Twilight._

_Something Dark_

Flight

Dark sat in a corner of the hospital room. The same room where his enemy's younger brother lay wounded. He had gained a new respect for him in the matter of five minutes. After he heard Daisuke's answer, that is.

The seventeen-year-old looked at the curtained room-mate with a strange suspicion.

"Sabu-san," a girlie voice interrupted Dark's thought.

"Uh, yeah Risa?" he responded.

"Didn't Daisuke say that Satoshi was going to be here too?" Risa asked as she sat in the chair next to the falsely-named person.

"Yeah, I guess he couldn't make it since Dark is going to steal Reverie of the Ocean tonight." Dark suggested. "You know how Satoshi likes to go to that kind of stuff."

"Hmm…." Risa leaned back in her chair looking at the ceiling. "I do see him a lot there… Once I heard Takeshi's dad calling him 'Commander'."

"… Really?" he asked indifferently. Dark smirked at her observation skills. He really did expect her to be blind… or deaf in this matter.

"Yeah. I did," she confirmed.

"So, who's this 'Dark' person that everyone is talking about?" the flaming red-haired girl asked, standing in front of the two.

"Dark Mousy is the greatest thief alive." Dark began enlightening about himself before Risa came in.

"He's smart, handsome, and can elude any trap! He's been stealing art since he was fourteen and now he's seventeen!" Risa exclaimed. "Strangely, the only art he's been stealing was works from the Hikari clan…."

Risa continued bragging about Dark's achievements as he sat next to her, shaking his head with a pleased smile. How little everyone knew. There were only four people in their age group that knew who Dark really was: Daisuke, Satoshi, Krad, and Kuiji. All of which seemed to be on Dark's side except for Krad. Kuiji was very hard to crack since Dark never had a full conversation with the boy… even if he was one of Daisuke's friends since eighth grade.

Kuiji stared at the white hospital sheets with a feeling of distain. He didn't want to be here, but it was the only place he knew for sure he'd be safe.

He heard a voice talking to him. He decided to listen for the repeat or he'd be in trouble.

"Yo, Kuiji, man, are you okay?" Takeshi asked. "You haven't answered a single question I asked you!"

"Do you want me to call the nurse?" Daisuke offered.

"No, that's okay. I'm just tired, that's all." Kuiji lied as he looked around at his friends. "Now, what was it you asked me Takeshi?"

Takeshi cleared his throat. "Now, are you sure you fell down the stairs by accident? Or that you even fell down the stairs at all?" he asked, looking quite serious. Kuiji knew not to fall for that sort of thing a long time ago. Everyone had.

"I'm positive." Kuiji said.

"Are you sure it wasn't an… alien that abducted you and removed some of your ribs in an attempt to create human like in the biblical story of Adam and Eve?"

"Ya'know, come to think of it, I do remember seeing a green light above me after I fell." Kuiji played along with a smile on his face. He tried not to worry anyone for the rest of the time they were visiting him.

"Well, we'll find out when we find two of you walking around!" Takeshi exclaimed. "One of you is enough!"

"Stop badgering him with that 'alien' crap!" Masahiro ordered.

Daisuke rolled his eyes and looked at his digital watch. The black numbers against the grey read: 5:45 p.m. The red-haired boy looked up at the violet-haired one. "Sabu, we have to go."

"Is it time already?" Dark asked as he stood up. "Time does really fly."

Daisuke looked down at his injured friend, "Feel better soon, Kuiji."

"Sure," he nodded.

Around six, everybody had left Kuiji alone. They had all gone to go see Dark steal Reverie of the Ocean. Risa had taken Katie to go see him and Riku went to make sure Risa didn't do anything stupid. Takeshi had to be there to make a story of the event in hopes the police would finally catch Dark and his partner in crime. Masahiro had gone to make sure Takeshi didn't fall out of a tree and break his arm again.

Kuiji turned to TV onto the news to watch what he could of the upcoming robbery. He was one of the only outside people that knew who Dark and his sidekick were. No one had really caught much of a glimpse of Dark's partner, but they knew he had red wings. His face was obscured by his speed and agility.

"_Tonight, we are bound and determined to get more then a glimpse of this mysterious partner Dark had recently acquired. All we know is that he has red wings such as Dark has black wings. When will this strange partner reveal his identity tonight? Will we get a picture of him? Stay tuned to find out."_ The reporter said.

Kuiji knew they would never find out who he was. Unlike his brother, Kuiji didn't care if Dark was captured or not. Krad had no relation to Dark at all, what-so-ever and He wanted him dead. This baffled Kuiji but whenever he asked about it, he would be hit.

Kuiji looked at the opened curtains at his roommate that was sitting on his bed. The blue-haired boy sighed heavily.

"You aren't going to make it." Kuiji said to his cousin.

"Yeah, I know." He said running his fingers through his hair stressfully. "I text the Investigator a while ago telling him I fell ill."

Kuiji only stared at the flashing TV screen. Dark and another figure flashed across the screen quickly. The camera veered to try to get a better shot of the two, but they were fast. They had disappeared from view. Kuiji felt a strange emotion. He wanted to be with them. He wanted to fly and take what was not his, or what was.

He sighed. As a kid, he would have strange dreams of a silver-haired boy flying. His eyes were a bright shade of red and he seemed happy. His wings were a violet color and he wore a white, short-sleeved trench coat and black pants with black boots. The boy was always accompanied by a girl in a midnight blue Lolita dress lines with white lace and knee-high white boots with royal blue laces. The couple looked very similar to the couple in that book Glass Wings. Only the faces were different and the girl had light-blue hair that was only a little darker then Satoshi's color.

The couple was about seventeen. They flew with wings of violet and dark blue.

He hoped one day he would be like the two. He would find that girl he loved and fly through the light blue sky with her.

But his fantasies were no more then that. Fantasies.

He felt kind of girly remembering those frequent dreams because that's what they were. It would be girls who dreamed of flying with the hansom boy that was a lot like a cosplayer. Not for boys to be flying with pretty girls who were so gothic they would wear Lolita.

Dark and his partner, before long, were once again in the sky and too high to see. They were pinpricks against bright moonlight. He hoped the two would visit him alone sometime. He wanted to talk to them privately and the hospital was the only place to do that.

_GRAH! CORNY MUCH! Oh well, I'm running outta ideas. _

_Read and review!_

Phantom-Thief-Kate


	5. Morphine

**Disclaimer-**_ I do NOT own D.N.Angel, Yukiru Sugisaki does. But I do own Kuiji and Katie._

_Something Dark_

Morphine

Kuiji lay in the bed, staring at the too-white ceiling. He was quite bored. He wished someone would visit him. He was in the mood to fool around. The morphine was making his senses fuzzed and disoriented. Today was just a strange day for him.

First, his brother had paid him a visit. Krad took the liberty to poke his ribs while the meds were low. Then, Takeshi had showed up and started blabbing on about aliens and Dark and his mysterious partner. After he left, Riku (_'Finally, a sane person'_, Kuiji thought when she came into the room) and Risa (his hopes were blown away with the wind when she walked in) paid him a visit. It was a pretty basic visit. Risa got bored twenty minutes into it and watched TV and Riku rolled her eyes.

When they left, Kuiji was bored out of his mind. He tried to watch TV, but he couldn't focus. He tried to play Soduko, but it was too hard for him. The boy wasn't into reading books, so he didn't even try. So, he was stuck counting the little dots on the ceiling tiles.

Kuiji pitied himself. He pitied himself more then anyone could imagine. And not because his brother hurt him, or that he had very strange friends, but his pity was directed to the fact that he was bored.

He sighed and rolled over in the bed. He lost count on the dots on the ceiling, so he was about to memorize the pattern of the floor tiles when the door opened.

In walked two people: Daisuke and Dark. Kuiji smirked to himself. Just the two people he wanted to see.

"Hey Kuiji, how are you?" Daisuke asked as he took a seat next to the bed.

"I'm great! There are over 90,827 little black dots on the ceiling and before you got here, I was about to count the floor tiles. You just ruined my day!"

"I see you're better." Dark grumbled as he took a seat by the window.

"Actually," Kuiji sat up strait, "You guys are exactly who I wanted to talk to."

"Really? Why?" Daisuke asked, puzzled.

"Well, I assume you're the only one that caught on to what really happened, Dai." Kuiji sounded very cheerful, as if he was discussing when they'd be going to a theme park. "You're sharper then you let on."

Daisuke blinked. "Uhh… yeah, I did."

"Then you can assume that I'm against my own brother." Kuiji said with a curt nod. "I'm not stupid enough to let my brother torture me for long."

Dark looked over at the boy boredly, "Exactly how much morphine are you on?"

"Umm…." Kuiji climbed to the bottom of the bed and pulled up the clipboard at the bottom of it. "70 mg."

"Wow, they really drugged you," Dark snorted. He stood up and rubbed the top of the younger's head.

"Hey!" The brunette knocked away the older's hand.

"Anyway, my point is, I need help to stay away from the ass. Can you guys help me?" Kuiji asked.

"You're asking us…" Dark said, dumbfounded, "For help?"

"What?" Kuiji had an evil gleam in his eye, "You really think I'm like my brother?"

"You certainly have a sort of respect for him." The violet-haired teen said pointedly.

"'Cause if I don't, then I get beat. And if he finds out I defy him, well…" he motioned to his torso to prove his point.

"Why does he hurt you?" Daisuke asked seriously.

Kuiji shrugged. "Hell if I know. He's always been a _violent_ child." He said with a vicious shake of his head.

"Have any ideas on him?" Dark asked.

"Well…" Kuiji said in mock thoughtfulness, but he seemed entirely serious. "I have a theory he plans to kill you. And then Daisuke. And I'm last on his hit list."

The other boys grimaced towards each other.

"Well, let's not let any of that happen, shall we?" Dark said as casually as he could. Well, if you heard somebody's hit list, would you feel comfortable afterward?

"Plans anyone?" Kuiji suggested.

_Yeah, finally an encounter while Kuiji is high on hospital meds. _

_Yay! –Total sarcasm-_

_Anyway, be cool and leave nifty reviews!_

Ironic-Sarcasm


End file.
